oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Shí Xiāng
| residence = | alias = | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = | age = 26 | bounty = | status = Alive | birth = July 17th | height = 171 cm (5'7") }} Shí Xiāng better known as Zhèng Shì is a prominent terrorizing the , and operates around and , as well as destroying colonies. She is most renowned for declaring war and challenging the authority of . Appearance Shí Xiāng possesses a well proportioned figure; A slender and curvaceous build, with silky brown skin. She reveals long black hair, some strands frame down her face whilst the rest are tied into a ponytail, and tucked behind her back. Along with those features, she has slightly slanted eyes with maroon pupils, thick eyelashes and thin eyebrows. She dons a round nose and plain small lips. She has a pair of large voluptuous breasts that are classified as G-Cups, and alike the majority of women in the series, she has narrow hips. Often placed in comparison to a goddess, she is noted to be alluring and attractive. Her attire conceals most of the beauty within her, and is built on the species. The most prominent and obvious refference being the helmet with extended wings with a long feathered tail, and the large yellow beak concealing her mouth and nose. Draped around her, is an elegant white cloak larger than her that serves her as a shelter. On her right side is a shield as a garment, in the color of black with a golden outline. Etched across, is the kanji for Blue Sky(蒼天, Sōten). She wears a black tanktop, exposing her bare neck and fleshy bust. Underneath, are white baggy pants and a pair of boots. Gallery Shi Xiang Uncovered Full.png|Shí Xiāng's full body with armor removed. Shi Xiang Full Body.PNG|Shi Xiang's full body. Personality Relationships Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Swordsmanship Weapons Haki History Shí Xiāng was raised in the very heart of poverty: the atrocious ; where diseases raved and unwanted goods lay, along with ejected peasants. Xiāng's mother had been spurned from the High Town after losing her previous occupation as an owner for a small bar, and her skin tone's discrimination led to it. Forced into prostitution at a small brothel, Shí Xiāng eventually followed her repugnant path, however despite all the miserable events, she grew up with the loving gaze of her mother, without bias. Unfortunately, more catastrophic events unraveled, an infamous crew had parted their dominated island and arrived at . The Captain, passionate and attached to the beauty of her mother, attempted to bring her as "entertainment" to the crew. Her mother refusing, was slaughtered and Xiāng was left torn witnessing. Thus from that day, Xiāng pledged she would decide her own fate, by her own judgement. With the intention of never being powerless again, and nothing more to lose, she joined the Marines under the name of "Zhèng Shì", and trained hard, gaining a famous reputation among her comrades for astonishing usage of weaponry. Trivia * Shí Xiāng's appearance is based off Clea Maltese, a character in History Category:Hotoke Category:Pirate Captains Category:Female Characters